


Soulmates meet

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Internet Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: Emma meets a beautiful stranger through her fanaccount: Regina. They get to know eachother and become the best of friends. They mean everything to eachother, and love eachother more than anything. After lots of planning they finally meet. Emma plans on never letting Regina go anymore, but she also planned a big surprise....





	Soulmates meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii everyone!  
> First of all thank you for deciding to read this ff :) This is gonna be my first multi-chapter ff! It's my favorite fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think. This one is for MY soulmate, my special person. Thank you, I love you! <3

Emma is a girl like any other, except for the part where she secretly has a fanaccount. She always liked aestethics, and tried making some, and she found out she quite enjoyed it. So she decided to make a fanaccount, with aesthetics, for her favorite actress: Barbara Hershey.

After a while of making aesthetics it was Barbara's birthday. In honor of that the blonde made a few special edits, which she posted on her birthday. One edit, which she was particularly proud of, would change her life forever.

Someone send her a message with her own edit, saying she loved it. Emma couldn't be happier. The blonde thanked the girl, and they kept talking. They both loved Barbara very much, and connected directly. She told the girl about herself, and in return got to know something about the beautiful stranger, like her name. And such a beautiful name it was! Regina!

They kept talking and got to know eachother better and better. Soon nicknames started coming and not much later after that followed the "I love you". Now, about 8 months later they're the best of friends. Nothing, not even distance, can keep them apart. Regina knows Emma better than anyone in the world, and Emma knows things about Regina that no one else knows.

They have age difference, (Emma being 16, Regina 23), live 4805 miles apart, differ in opinion strongly from time to time, and sometimes have their issues, but they love eachother more than anything. And now, finally, with lots and lots of saving, and weeks of planning and pleading, they were gonna meet! Emma was the happiest person alive, and Regina made her feel that way. She couldn't wait to hold the brunette in her arms! That was another thing. The brunette didn't really like affection, things like hugging and kissing, but Emma she would love to hug.

Regina was raised in Puerto Rico . In the part where she grew up it isn't very common to show affection. The people barely touch eachother affectionately, and they don't really kiss at all, unless they are in a relationship or married. They do hug, when they see eachother again after some time. Regina doesn't like public affection at all, she is too shy for that. She wasn't really raised with much affection, and it only got less over time, except the unwanted hugs of people. Obviously the brunette never really liked hugging or touching those people. But Emma is special, hugging Emma will be different, will actually be pleasant and is wanted. That is such an honor for the blonde. Eventhough having the beautiful brunette as a friend was already a big honor.

Regina has helped Emma so much, more than the brunette herself even realised. With being her friend, talking to her, and loving her, she already makes Emma so happy.But she also does so much for the blonde. She is an amazing editor, and made an edit especially for Emma, for her birthday, she helped the blonde with her own edits, gave her advice and provided pictures. She always stood by her.

When Emma needed her, she was there to talk to, she gave her hope again, and promised her that everything would be alright. Emma knows that she can tell her everything without being judged. She trusts her friend with her life. And Regina wasn't only her friend, she was the best friend she had never had.

Regina was everything; her best friend, her angel, her babe, her wife, her sister, her world. Yes, Emma has her mother, and she loves her mother dearly, but she doesn't always understand her, not the way Regina does. Regina has done so much for Emma, and she has never been able to repay her. But now Emma has found the perfect surprise for her. She can't wait to show her the surprise, but she is most excited to finally hug her, and kiss her.

But for now, she has to run, or she'll be late to pick up the brunette from the airport. She jumps out of bed, and runs to the bathroom. "Shit!" She runs back to her bedroom, takes the clothes she luckily already put in place the night before, and runs to the bathroom again. She takes a quick shower, gets dressed and puts on a little bit of makeup. She runs downstairs, quickly packs a small bag with some food, and other things she needs, like headphones.

She walks outside and walks to the trainstation, which is a walking distance to her house. She takes the train to the airport where Regina will land, and listens to their songs on the way, smiling brightly. They will be together soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, let me know in the comments! Oh, and kudos, as well as comments, are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
